1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a shoe to an element of a sports article such as a pedal of a cycle, bicycle, or similar apparatus. The invention also relates to the portions of the device that are affixed to the pedal as well as to the shoe.
2. Background Information
Various systems are known for connecting a shoe to a pedal.
The oldest system is comprised of a sort of cage associated with a strap, or a stirrup-like device, commonly referred to as a toe-clip, which confines the front half of the shoe, once the strap is tightened, and affixes the shoe completely to the pedal.
Such a device has the disadvantage of causing a positive engagement of the shoe to the pedal and not allowing a quick release of the shoe, if necessary, especially during risks of an accident or of a fall, or during a stop, when the cyclist needs to set a foot on the ground.
Moreover, these toe-clip devices are not very easy to install, because insertion of the shoe in the stirrup-like device constituting the toe-clip is difficult, and the requirement of tightening the strap thereafter in order to hold the foot satisfactorily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,425 discloses a device for connecting a shoe to a pedal, which is constituted of a strap extending diagonally with respect to the pedal. Due to its diagonal position, the strap forms a larger opening that facilitates the insertion as well as the extraction of the foot. The strap can be more or less tightened depending upon the desired degree of holding. The problem with such a connecting device is that the strap tends to be flattened, which prevents the insertion of the foot. In addition, when the strap is tightened, the same problem of release encountered with the conventional toe-clips arises.
There also exist so-called clipless systems, in which a metal or plastic cleat affixed to the sole cooperates with an associated mechanism of the pedal, the coupling being formed along a longitudinal direction, and the uncoupling, in the event of a fall or of a stop, being obtained by an outward rotation of the foot.
This type of clipless pedal nevertheless requires the user to practice for a period of time, as the outward foot rotational movement, if necessary, is not a natural movement.
During this phase of practice on a clipless pedal system, or in the event of an emergency, the cyclist sometimes has difficulty performing this maneuver and thus falls down with the bicycle, with both feet remaining attached to the pedals.
Furthermore, the cleats attached to the shoe form projections with respect to the outer surface of the walking sole, which constitutes a considerable hindrance to walking, and even risks an accident by slipping.
Furthermore, such clipless pedal systems are very sensitive to the presence of mud and stones which can prevent the shoe from attaching properly to the pedal, or otherwise promote an ill-timed detachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,090 discloses a pedal/sole connecting system by creating, in the sole, a substantially rectangular recess that is complementary to the shape of the pedal.
Such a construction has the disadvantage that the recess of the sole is very large and can constitute a housing for mud and stones during walking.
Furthermore, this recess is completely hidden, as it is set back with respect to the outer envelope of the walking surface and demarcated by two sorts of steps, in particular at the front, which hinder the positioning of the sole on the pedal. In other words, the user must proceed by trial and error before finding the exact correspondence between the pedal and the recess of the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,742 discloses a connection of the pedal, which has recesses, with studs of the shoe which project with respect to the bottom surface of the walking sole. The same problem mentioned above with respect to the blind positioning of the sole in the pedal arises.
Furthermore, the connection is made using elements of the sole, namely the studs, which are subjected to wear during walking, and can make the connection unstable due to premature wear. The release, if necessary, is not easy either.
Currently, the most widely used connecting devices are the toe-clip or clipless cleat/pedal systems mentioned hereinabove.
Due to the risks related to the difficulty of release, as mentioned above, only some cyclists use these systems, the others fearing the risk of falling.
As a result, a number of cyclists do not use any connecting or toe-clipping system of their shoe on the pedal and, therefore, have a poor pedaling position.
Ideally, the foot must be positioned so that the axis of the metatarsophalangeal joint is approximately aligned with the axis of rotation of the pedal.
This ideal position can be obtained using the connecting/toe-clipping/fastening devices described above. In the absence of such devices, the user often positions his/her foot incorrectly, for example too far to the rear on the pedal, or the foot is arranged in a fan-shape fashion with respect to the axis of the pedal.
However, an incorrect position of the foot with respect to the pedal generally leads to an incorrect position of the cyclist (saddle too low) and results in greater fatigue and/or increased traumas, especially in the area of the knees.